Kacxa Week 2019 Day 1 - Aftermath
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: An alternative or extended version of Keith waking up in the hospital


The explosion was blinding and the heat intense causing consoles to explode. Not even a second later the shockwave slammed into the lion. The red helmeted pilot fought against the controls to regain control but everything was locked up. His lion slammed into the atmosphere throwing him into the only functioning console he had. Screaming in pain he fell back in his chair. Holding his side all he could do is hold on to a control stick for dear life.

Through the euphoria of pain, all he could think of was her. How their last interaction before leaving for Earth was them claiming each other as theirs. He tried to fight the locked controls even harder which seemed to have done the job for the lion responded changing its angle ever slightly seconds before everything flashed white and went black.

It had been months since the battle for Earth ended with the lions crash into Earth. Reconstruction efforts picked up as members of the Voltron Alliance offered assistance. By this time the Garrison had tallied up the losses and the Paladins had fully recovered from their injuries except one, Keith. The Paladins would all take shifts keeping a vigil over their leader but life for the newly liberated Earth meaning the Paladins had to also move on with life as the Red Paladin lay in his bed. But one remained by his side. She made it clear, to those who knew her she was not leaving. She would on occasion get visits from Coran or Romelle or Matt. But for the most part, her only company was his wolf.

It wasn't long after the remnants of the Blade of Marmora arrived on Earth that he had finally woke up. He saw his mother sitting at the foot of the bed, and Kolivan perched on the window ledge. The sun was beaming in as if to welcome a lost soul into a brave new world.

Keith saw that he even had a smile on his face, something that made him uneasy a little because Kolivan NEVER smiled. He tried to speak, but it was a raspy hacking sound. His mother shook her head and placed a finger on her lips and then pointed to the other side of the room, mouthing "let them sleep."

His body still hurting screamed at him as slowly and painfully moved his neck. He first saw through his still hazy and recovering vision the Blade of Marmora members stationed outside his ICU room. Their presence caused a ruckus in the hospital. Even after his heritage was revealed to the world, that the leader of Voltron was half Galra and was a legacy member because of his mother, Garrison security tried to impose their will, but even their superiority but also their most built Security Guards only stood at 6'5" compared to some of the Marmora members which the shortest - excluding Keith stood at 7'8".

He continued to turn his head painfully to the right. Something excruciating, which made him yelp in pain, but he remained until he stopped. His heartbeat picked up when he saw the hospital's reclining chair. In a reclining hospital chair, there she was fast asleep with his wolf snuggled up in a ball at her feet.

She looks as if she had been through absolute hell! Her blue hair was disheveled. She had bags under her eyes, suggesting many sleepless nights, her blue skin a little paler then what it should be. Even in her hellish looking state, she looked beautiful. She was using his red jacket as a blanket due to the fact at some time after she passed out, his wolf stole the hospital blanket and made it into a little nest.

Seeing her there, he lost interest in his mother and Kolivan, feeling hurt slightly but also proud understanding all too well. From the moment she saw them interact in that cave, she knew this girl was his _Jhuk' uhn' dac_, and he was her _Grek' uhn' dak_. She smiled as she saw he had passed out after moving his arm the best he could to try and reach for her.

She turned to face Kolivan when he placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Come, daughter, let the younglings rest" Kosmo lifted his head, hearing movement in the room and someone speaking. Seeing it was "Scruffy-Man" and "Grandma," he looked at "daddy" who was still asleep before placed his head back down on Acxa's hip before putting it back down on the makeshift cushiony nest he had made with the blanket. She nodded, placing a kiss on her son's forehead and placed an object on the stand next to the bed before leaving.

Acxa woke up hearing his hospital door close. She looked around, seeing they were alone, assuming it was one of the nursing staff. She got up and delicately moved the recliner closer to the bed before climbing back into it. She laid back down into causing Kosmo to grunt, getting up, and dig at the makeshift nest to get it back to "perfect" before just flopping on it and went back to sleep. Acxa delicately grabbed his hand before falling asleep.


End file.
